The Story of the Play and Splash Pool
When Joey finds a pool, the animals decide to have fun in it. However, the pool was completely ruined with too many animals in it. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has the materials for totem tennis. The monkeys began playing this game until Nelson got tangled up by messing it up. This upsets Lucy, because the two are playing this game badly. Wally hears Lucy's thoughts about the wrong way. He tells her a story while the monkeys are trying to free Nelson. Story One hot day, the animals are upset with the heat. Joey was not bored with the heat. All he found was dust and stones in the desert, alongside a swimming pool. Joey started splashing in the pool. He also made a slide for him to enter the pool. Joey is suggested to try the leaves (as a diving board) rather than use the slide. A few seconds later, Jimmy is impressed with Joey in this enrichment. Phoebe, Mr. Platypus, two parrots, and the triplets began to have fun splashing. However, something was not right. the slide was broken into pieces. That is the case when the pool is overlapped by lots of animals. The pool was completely ruined, due to lots of animals. Joey was very sad about it, leaving his favourite activity. The animals are trying to apologise to Joey, but Joey isn't with them. This made the animals think of building a new pool. The animals did suggestions to bring water, but the pool is not full. Wally began summoning the rain in order to help Joey and his friends. The cloud brings rain across the his home. Wally then brings the water to the pool. Joey is very happy when the pool was remodeled. The animals began playing in the pool until sunset. Moral Ending The monkeys have untangled Nelson after the story ends. They began to play one last game until Nelson freed himself. Lucy decided who is next, but it is late. It is time for Lucy to go to bed. Gallery Ep 63 2.jpg Ep 63 3.jpg Ep 63 4.jpg Ep 63 5.jpg Ep 63 6.jpg Ep 63 7.jpg Ep 63 8.jpg Ep 63 9.jpg Ep 63 10.jpg Ep 63 11.jpg Ep 63 12.jpg Ep 63 13.jpg Ep 63 14.jpg Ep 63 15.jpg Ep 63 16.jpg Ep 63 17.jpg Ep 63 18.jpg Ep 63 19.jpg Ep 63 20.jpg Ep 63 21.jpg Ep 63 22.jpg Ep 63 23.jpg Ep 63 24.jpg Ep 63 25.jpg Ep 63 26.jpg Ep 63 27.jpg Ep 63 28.jpg Ep 63 29.jpg Ep 63 30.jpg Ep 63 31.jpg Ep 63 32.jpg Ep 63 33.jpg Ep 63 34.jpg Ep 63 35.jpg Ep 63 36.jpg Ep 63 37.jpg Ep 63 38.jpg Ep 63 39.jpg Ep 63 40.jpg Ep 63 41.jpg Ep 63 42.jpg Ep 63 43.jpg Ep 63 44.jpg Ep 63 45.jpg Ep 63 46.jpg Ep 63 47.jpg Ep 63 48.jpg Ep 63 49.jpg Ep 63 50.jpg Ep 63 51.jpg Ep 63 52.jpg Ep 63 53.jpg Ep 63 54.jpg Ep 63 55.jpg Ep 63 56.jpg Ep 63 57.jpg Ep 63 58.jpg Ep 63 59.jpg Ep 63 60.jpg Ep 63 61.jpg Ep 63 62.jpg Ep 63 63.jpg Ep 63 64.jpg Ep 63 65.jpg Ep 63 66.jpg Ep 63 67.jpg Ep 63 68.jpg Ep 63 69.jpg Ep 63 70.jpg Ep 63 71.jpg Ep 63 72.jpg Ep 63 73.jpg Ep 63 74.jpg Ep 63 75.jpg Ep 63 76.jpg Ep 63 77.jpg Ep 63 78.jpg Ep 63 79.jpg Ep 63 80.jpg Ep 63 81.jpg Ep 63 82.jpg Ep 63 83.jpg Ep 63 84.jpg Ep 63 85.jpg Ep 63 86.jpg Ep 63 87.jpg Ep 63 88.jpg Ep 63 89.jpg Ep 63 90.jpg Ep 63 91.jpg Ep 63 92.jpg Ep 63 93.jpg Ep 63 94.jpg Ep 63 95.jpg Ep 63 96.jpg Ep 63 97.jpg Ep 63 98.jpg Ep 63 99.jpg Ep 63 100.jpg Ep 63 101.jpg Ep 63 102.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Wally told the story